


you make it look like it’s magic

by hollyblue, obnoxiousFlame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A/B/O Anatomy Is Different, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiousFlame/pseuds/obnoxiousFlame
Summary: In certain clubs, there’s something hidden. Private rooms- not just spare rooms made for one-time hookups after a little too much vodka and grinding under the flashing neon lights of the dance floor. These are a more well-kept secret, something only known about from the right connections and enough money trading hands.You are in one of those rooms, and there's a reason they're kept secret.





	you make it look like it’s magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obnoxiousFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiousFlame/gifts).



> Someone mentioned I make a warning that John as an omega has biologically female anatomy, so here it is.
> 
> Developed from a roleplay between myself and obnoxiousFlame.

In certain clubs, there’s something hidden. Private rooms- not just spare rooms made for one-time hookups after a little too much vodka and grinding under the flashing neon lights of the dance floor. These are a more well-kept secret, something only known about from the right connections and enough money trading hands.

You never even knew about them until recently. The other omegas, all of you unclaimed and stolen, told you about the rooms where alphas pay to use them for the night. Part of you kept denying it, refusing to believe it was real, but it’s impossible to do that now. Hands cuffed to the headboard of the twin sized bed you’d been shoved down on, hips held up with an angled pillow to make you present, and a silk blindfold tied securely over your eyes, you’re too exposed and it has your hands shaking. Before the blindfold went on you’d seen an array of toys and bottles, no doubt for whatever alpha you’d been assigned to.

The metallic click of the door’s lock sends your already racing heart into overdrive, a faint whimper muffled by how your face is pressed into the mattress. You’ve never taken a knot, never even slept with anyone, and the idea of this being your first time is honestly terrifying.

All you hear for a long few seconds is your pulse pounding in your ears, then quiet footsteps cross the room toward you. The stranger- an alpha, you can tell by his scent- doesn’t speak. Warm fingers on the backs of your thighs get a startled gasp from you, feeling them trail slowly up until they nudge at your entrance. You’d been prepped before being brought in, still wet enough with lube that the fingers suddenly driving into you go in easily despite the stretch.

Two, you think hazily, it feels like two fingers but they’re big and it stings as the alpha spreads them apart, making you cry out. They twist and thrust before being pulled out and you slump down, listening to the jingle of metal as the stranger unbuckles his belt. Fabric hits the floor and then the mattress dips under his weight, a low growl in your ear as rough hands squeeze your ass. “Heard you’ve never taken a knot. That true?” Your first instinct is to lie, but if your captor- owner- finds out it’ll be worse for you.

“I’ve, n-never-” You cut off with a yelp when his hand comes down on your ass, stinging more than the fingers inside you had. A second later he smacks the other side and you let out a muffled whine. “You’re gonna love it.” His weight leaves the bed and footsteps move away. You make out the click of plastic on plastic and a metallic jingle before he’s back, a hand on your forearm. “Don’t take off the blindfold.” It makes sense when one of the cuffs comes open, the chain pulled free of the wooden bar holding you down.

Being suddenly dragged across the mattress has you automatically grab at the sheets, the attempt only getting another smack over an already sore spot. You stop at the edge of the bed and a thumb presses down on your lower lip with an order of “Open.” Reluctantly you do so, and something hard his shoved into your mouth, behind your teeth. Before you can realize what it is- a ring gag- the strap fastens behind your head to keep it securely in place.

You’re given a few seconds to adjust before the alpha pulls on your arm, starting to pull you off the bed. “Come on, on your knees.” You drop, facing away from the bed, and the loose cuff closes around your wrist again to hold your hands behind your back.

Pain shoots through your scalp as a handful of hair is grabbed, pulling you forward to rub something against your cheek. His dick, you realize. The cry of protest you give is loud with the gag holding your mouth open and you try to pull away. It’s no use, he’s stronger than you, and the warm skin leaves your cheek only to shove the first few inches into your mouth. “Suck. Use your tongue.” You don’t want to, but the alpha’s scent is clouding your thoughts and instinct tells you to obey. Eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold, you rub your tongue along the underside and suck on the shaft as best you can.

Hearing a pleased sound from above you is a strange relief- you’re making the alpha feel good, getting his approval. You shove the thought away, not wanting to enjoy this. The grip in your hair tightens and you let out a pained sound before he thrusts, making you gag as his cock bumps the back of your throat. The uncomfortable feeling passes quickly enough and he does it again, pushing deeper this time. Your reaction isn’t as strong this time and he sighs, giving you a moment to breathe. “Fuck, that’s good.” The praise washes through you and you relax, barely noticing a faint purr starting in the back of your throat.

Purr- no, that’s not right, you aren’t supposed to be into this. “You like that, huh? All omegas do.” Hot shame floods you and you tense up as the alpha’s hand curls around the back of your head. What-? He thrusts hard, abruptly burying his full length in your throat with your lips pressed against his pelvis. You struggle against the sheer size of it, throat constricting and squeezing around him as you whimper and choke. “Shh, you can take it.”

He holds you there for several seconds, grinding against your face, before slowly drawing back. As soon as you can you suck in a deep breath, tears starting to soak through the blindfold. You don’t know exactly why, if it’s emotion or a result of your gag reflex being triggered. Shifting on your knees, your face heats up as you realize how wet you’ve gotten, slick leaking from your cunt onto your legs. Another deep breath escapes in a sob, something the alpha ignores.

His hand goes back behind your head, cock pushing through the ring gag and into your mouth again. “Deep breath.” Shakily you obey, filling your lungs so he can drive his cock down your throat again and hold himself there. You expect him to pull back all the way like before but instead he starts thrusting, never fully leaving your throat.

"You're a natural. Can't believe you're taking cock so easy." You should be embarrassed, you are, but at the same time the purr starts up again, eyes rolling back under the fabric covering them. He thrusts harder and you groan, tongue rubbing along the underside of his cock. Another hard press to the alpha’s body, your throat working in a swallow, then he pulls out and you gasp.

“Stand up,” you hear him say through the blood rushing in your ears. Hands under your arms help you get up, staggering slightly on wobbly legs. A push sends you sprawling back on the bed with a yelp, hissing at the pain of the cuffs digging into your wrists. With your legs spread you can feel how wet you are in the cooler air, and before you can close them two fingers are shoved inside you, giving you no time to adjust before starting to thrust hard. Your back arches with a scream, unable to muffle yourself at all with the gag holding your mouth open.

You can’t control how you squeeze around the alpha’s fingers, voice rising in volume when he works a third finger in you- the stretch burns but you don’t try to get away, panting hard and bucking your hips. His fingers curl and press down, grinding against a spot you’re familiar with. It feels good despite the roughness and your cries change in tone, with your hips soon rocking down onto his fingers. The three fingers spread apart, stretching you as wide as you’ll go, before pulling out and leaving your cunt painfully empty.

Slumping back, you pant hard, trying to get air. The alpha’s scent fills your lungs with each breath, distracting you enough that the feeling of textured rubber sliding over your lower lips and clit surprises a jolt out of you. Silicone drags over your clit until you’re trembling, arching up and desperate for more. It’s not until he laughs that you realize you’re begging through the gag, unintelligible with your mouth held open.

Finally the toy starts to slide into you, agonizingly slowly. You whine and he slows down, chuckling again. “Not even on yet and you’re gagging for it.”

The word 'on' catches in your head. On. It does something else, it's not just a dildo, it does something else, and the knowledge has your skin tingling and you shiver in an effort to keep still. He swats your thigh and you jerk. “Didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” You shake your head and let go, toes curling and hips rocking. It’s not even halfway in yet but he turns it on- rewarding you? Your thighs snap shut on instinct but you quickly catch yourself and spread them again.

“Good boy.” The rest of the toy is thrust in without warning, nearly as thick as the alpha’s fingers. It feels huge as you clamp down around it, overwhelmed by the vibration and praise to the point you almost don’t hear him speak, telling you to flip over. With his help you do, finding the pillow under your hips again to keep you presented.

Slowly, too slowly, he starts to thrust the vibrator. It’s not even close to satisfying and after a minute you whine, rocking back.

"Getting a little too demanding there." He pulls the toy back, keeping just a couple vibrating inches in you. "Is there something else you want?" The next whine is desperate, you try to manage an apology through the gag with little success. The plastic buckle clicks open to let the ring fall from your mouth and you can finally talk. You take a second to lick your dry lips before speaking breathlessly. “P-please. I, I need more.” Any shame you had is gone, buried under arousal and the scent of alpha.

He hums, turning the toy's intensity up a level. "I want you to beg," he growls. "Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you." It’s impossible to disobey and you stumble over your words as they come out. “Need you to fuck me, please, alpha, it’s too much-” The vibrator grinds deep into you before it’s pulled out and tossed aside on the bed. He must be just as impatient as you judging by how he yanks you toward him by the legs and spreads them apart as wide as they’ll go to slam into you, half his cock spearing into your cunt.

It sends you into shock from how full you suddenly are, like you could break from it. “Oh god-!” The alpha growls wordlessly over you and presses down between your shoulders, pushing your head down and you ass up higher. Each thrust gets him a little deeper, loud cries of mindless pleasure spilling from you and hips rocking back until you feel him stop, hips pressed to your ass and cock filling you to the brim. He grinds against you in a slow circle, feeling your walls squeeze around him. "Fuuck, knew you could take it. Can't wait to knot you."

Knot you- a twinge of uneasiness passes through you but it’s gone in a moment, replaced by pure need. “Please,” you sob, squirming in an effort to get him to move. His hand moves from your upper back to your mouth, two fingers sliding over your lips and against your tongue. “Suck.” You obey eagerly, panting and laving your tongue over them between sucking hard.

He speeds up before long, rocking you up the bed with each hard thrust. You can feel his knot as soon as it starts to form, with how you’re already so tight around him. You sob out around his fingers, struggling to speak. “Gonna… g-gonna cum-” 

He grinds hard against you, no longer pulling out with how thick his knot is getting. "Do it. I want you to cum just from my cock in you." In seconds you’re screaming out, eyes rolling up into your head behind his blindfold as you cum around the alpha's thick cock, squeezing and pulsing around his length. 

The alpha curses and yanks you closer, fingers pressing down on your tongue as heat starts to flood your belly. He’s cumming, you realize, and it sends a jolt of electric pleasure up your spine. It keeps going as you tremble through aftershocks, more and more cum filling you until you feel like you’ll burst. It’s not until the alpha’s hand gets under you and splays across your belly that you realize it’s actually making your abdomen swell out, just a little rounder than before. He presses down and you whimper, shivering as your walls spasm to milk more out of him. “So full…”

You squirm as he keeps pressing, his hips twitching up to rock the knot deeper into you. Moving too much seems like a bad idea, but his free arm goes around your chest and you both roll, getting you on your side with a startled sound. After that though you can settle down, relaxing back with a faint purr. The alpha behind you is content, you’re full of his cum and knot, and, and… 

Mentally you shake your head, too tired to pay attention to the rising doubt in your mind. “We’re not done yet, so get some rest while you can,” the alpha murmurs. Wordlessly you nod, closing your eyes behind the blindfold and letting yourself sink into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a chapter two if this gets any interest. Title is from Earned It by The Weeknd.


End file.
